


Disney

by chemicals_ignite, KRmartian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Disney, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, clothing removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicals_ignite/pseuds/chemicals_ignite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRmartian/pseuds/KRmartian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel discovers Disney movies, and Sam and Gabe discover Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disney

When Dean walked into the cheap motel room he didn't expect to see Cas sitting on the edge of their bed staring, obviously confused, at the television. Dean shook his head at the angel.

  
"Cas, please tell me you're not watching porn again," he asked hopefully. Castiel was startled by Dean's question; he hadn't even heard him come into the room.

"No, I'm watching …'Disney'." The angel looked to Dean, waiting for an explanation. Dean sauntered over to the bed and sat down beside Cas.

"Disney? Really Cas?" Dean asked, to himself mostly. He studied the screen for a few seconds. "Cinderella," he announced.

Puzzled, Cas asked "What is a 'Cinderella?" as he leaned closer to the TV, tilting his head.

"This. It's a sort of fairy tale cartoon for kids," Dean turned to look at Cas and grinned, "Do you like it?"

"It's odd," Cas told him, "But yes, I do find it entertaining." He smiled, moving a bit closer to Dean. "Did you watch these movies when you were younger?"

"Yeah, sometimes…Sam and I would watch them when our dad was away for a long time…they calmed Sam down." Dean decided to leave out the part where he really liked watching Disney movies too, because he's way too macho for that.

"I see," Cas said, "Are they all like this, talking animals and living 'happily ever after'?" he asked as he stared at Dean in a manner that was very much his own.

Dean wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulders without looking at him, "Pretty much, yeah," he answered. As the movie ended Cas slipped his arms around Dean's waist, and rested his head in the crook of his boyfriend's neck.

"Can we watch another, Dean?"

"Well…we don't have anything to do so sure. Oh! Snow Whites on next." Cas snuggled even closer into Dean's side, and the hunter heard a muffled 'okay'. Cas looked up at Dean and asked if he'd like to make himself more comfortable. He raised eyebrow but took the offer nonetheless. He slid back to lean against the headboard. Cas stood up and shrugged off his coat and kicked off his shoes. He climbed onto the bed and laid next to Dean, resting his head on the other's chest. Dean couldn't help wondering what had gotten into Cas with all this touchy-feely business but decided not to question it. Instead he played with Cas' hair.  
The angel rolled over onto his back and looked up at Dean. "You know, if you don't want to watch another movie, we don't have to." Cas informs Dean.

"No," Dean said, tugging at Cas's shirt, "I want to watch another with you." Cas propped himself up on his elbow, grinned, and gave Dean a peck of the cheek.

"Well, someone's feeling affectionate today," Dean chided, kissing Cas again, "maybe we should watch Disney more often."  
Cas smiled, now laying flat on his back, "I agree…now, come down here, I can't reach you." Dean rolled his eyes, but straddled Cas anyway.

"You sure are needy for an angel." Dean said, and continued to kiss him.

"You know Dean, I think I really like these movies." Cas slid his arms up and around the other's neck, and smiled up at him.

"Huh?" Dean had nearly forgotten about the movie, which was understandable considering how distracting his boyfriend was. "Oh, right, I do too." Cas bit his slip as he smiled and Dean kissed him again, rougher than before. "You know what it does to me when you bite your lip…it's like Morticia speaking French to Gomez."

"I don't understand that reference."

"Uhm…guys?" It was Sam, standing there in the doorway with none other than Gabriel. Dean sat up, but did not get off of Cas.

"Hey Sammy," He greeted his brother awkwardly, "how long have you been standing there?"  
Gabriel stopped laughing to choke out, "long enough to know you have an Addams Family kink."

"Shut up, I'm sure you have plenty of your own." Dean retorted.  
Cas tried to sit up but found it difficult as Dean would not move, "Sam, could you and Gabriel leave. Now."

"Yeah, we're kind of in the middle of something here." Dean said, gesturing to Cas who had given up on the whole sitting thing and was now lying back in what Dean considered a very sexy position. Gabriel raised an eyebrow and curiously looked at the TV, then burst into laughter all over again.

"An Addams Family kink and fucking to Snow White?" Gabriel laughed, now holding back tears "oh my god I think I might die, Sam catch me."

"We were not fucking." Cas said, blushing furiously.

"Not yet" Gabriel chuckled.

"Exactly, now would you two please get the hell out?" Dean said, exasperated.

"Get out? And miss all of this awkward? Not on your life Grumpy." Dean groaned at the nickname, knowing it would be an eternity before Gabriel let that one die.

"Come on Gabe, I really don't want to see this. Again." Sam piped up, shuddering as he remembered walking in on Dean and Cas in an even more compromising position. Those two seriously needed to learn how to lock doors.

"But sam!" the archangel whined as Sam started dragging him out of the room, "I want to tease them some more!"  
By this point Dean has decided he doesn't care that his little brother and his boyfriend were still in the room and went back to kissing Cas, who had also gotten a bit…frustrated.

"Oh come on guys, wait till I'm out of here would you?" Sam tried to cover his eyes and drag Gabe out at the same time.

"You have about ten seconds before clothes start coming off." Dean informed him, kissing Cas' neck.

"Dean I don't want to see this!"

"Five seconds" Cas panted before his lips made contact with Dean's again.

"Wow," Gabe commented, still giggling as he watched the soft porn play out in front of him, "Grumpy's really gotten Cas to come out of his shell. Come being the operative word of course."

"Gabe!" Sam shouted, horrified.

"Maybe we should watch some Disney too, huh Sammy?" Gabe smirked.

"Times up" Dean said, beginning to undo the buttons on Cas' shirt. Fed up with the presence of Sam and his brother, Cas went straight for Dean's jeans hoping to get them to leave. Dean helped by letting out an exaggerated porn star moan.  
Finally Gabe allowed himself to be pulled from the room. As soon as the door clicked shut Dean and Cas slowed down a bit and smiled at each other.

"That was quite an act just to get them to leave." Cas said with an uncharacteristic grin.  
Dean shrugged and finally succeeded in his task of removing Cas' shirt completely, "I could say the same to you."

"I wasn't really acting all that much, I just wanted to have sex." Cas said in a matter of fact tone.  
Dean blinked at him then smirked, "have I ever told you I love you?"

"On multiple occasions, yes."


End file.
